Déjame quedarme
by Ex umbra
Summary: Solo te pido, te suplico,por favor... déjame quedarme.


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hiciera abría mucho drama, yo solo cree esta bonita historia como reto personal.

 **DÉJAME QUEDARME**

Anthony Edward Stark se encontraba como siempre trabajando en su taller, salía únicamente lo necesario para comer cualquier cosa y el aseo personal, sus horas de sueño se había limitado a lo poco que pudiera descansar en el sillón que se encontraba en el lugar.

A diferencia de antes en esta ocasión trabajaba en silencio, había decidido abstenerse de la música de rock a la que estaba tan apegado, pues cuando la había intentado poner unos días atrás solo había conseguido un dolor de cabeza que por poco hace que decida irse a su cuarto a descansar, pero el descansar desencadenaba pensamientos que deseaba no tener así que simplemente tomo varias pastillas y se olvidó de las canciones.

"Ya no soy joven" se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía pensando en los cambios que pensaba añadir a su armadura. Él sabía que era un egocéntrico y que jamás pensaba demasiado en ese tipo de cosas pero se había obligado estos últimos días a repetirse esta frase tanto como pudiera, ya que gracias a que no solía pensar tano en su edad las cosas de habían movido de cierta manera que no solo su vida se veía afectada, pero antes de ahondar más en esos pensamientos se puso a pensar en las mejoras que podía hacer en F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Gracias a que justo en esta ocasión no tenía la música puesta pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose al taller, no tenían ese toque metálico que caracterizaba los pasos de Rodhey, no eran pesados como los de Happy, eran más bien ligeros como los de Pepper pero más acelerados y sin el taconeo que caracterizaba a la mujer, así que solo podían ser de una persona.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y.- dijo en advertencia.

-Los protocolos de seguridad no se han visto afectados por su acceso, señor- dijo la voz femenina, Tony casi pudo escuchar ese tono de burla que tanto había caracterizado a J.A.R.V.I.S en su tiempo.

Por supuesto que los protocolos de seguridad no se iban a activar, él era unos de los pocos que aun conservaban acceso total a la mayoría de las áreas de la torre y por supuesto también tenía la contraseña para poder entrar a su taller.

Después de la Guerra Civil Tony había caído en cuenta de una verdad que se había negado con anterioridad, Los Vengadores eran sus compañeros, su equipo, había luchado estupendamente a su lado y estaba seguro de que lo haría de nuevo si la Tierra volvía a necesitarlos, sin embargo no eran sus amigos y por supuesto tampoco eran familia, ya no se veía a si mismo compartiendo una copa con ellos después de una batalla o juntándose por el simple placer de convivir todos juntos.

Así que había comenzado a apreciar a aquellos que siempre seguían a su lado a pesar de los momentos tormentosos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado en su vida, aquellos que se habían quedado sin importar las locuras quienes lo veían de frente y comentaban fácilmente sus errores, pero a la vez escuchándolo y tomando siempre en cuenta también su opinión. La situación en la que había quedado aquel grupo de inadaptados con una meta en común lo frustro en un principio ya que él realmente quería pensar que juntos podrían lograr cualquier cosa, obviamente no pudieron pero algo bueno salió de eso.

Porque a la familia que eran sus viejos amigos se había sumado alguien sin darse cuenta, alguien a quien solo había buscado por esa estúpida Guerra Civil. Sabiendo que no podía ser encontrado perdido en sus pensamientos volvió su mirada a los datos de sus apuntes y fingió concentración.

-Tony- se escuchó aquella voz que generalmente jovial mucho más seria.

-¡Hey! Hola- respondió con fingida alegría que a estas alturas de su vida le salía extremadamente bien.

-Estuve intentado contactarme contigo para avisarte que venía y no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas- su invitado se planteó frente a él apretando la mandíbula y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Tony suponía que la imagen debería ser de alguien enojado pero más bien le pareció terriblemente adorable.

-He estado tan enfrascado en los proyectos que no me he tomado el tiempo para hacer absolutamente nada, así que no revise ni llamadas ni correos-dijo tranquilamente.

-Mientes, Pepper me dijo que estuvo hablando contigo de cosas de la empresa y siempre que hablan de ese tema revisas tu correos y llamadas para ignorarla- su rostro tomo un tinte rojizo adorable.

-¿Desde cuándo Pepper se convirtió en Papper para ti?- pregunto sacándole la vuelta al hecho de ser descubierto.

-Ella me informo amablemente que si volvía a llamarla Señorita Potts, personalmente se encargaría de tatuar su nombre en mi frente- dijo lo más dignamente posible al sentir el escalofrió que le causaba la amenaza de la mujer.

-Si ella suele ser un pedacito de cielo-dijo irónicamente.

-Aun así, no me cambies el tema Tony, ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ti en días?-su postura volvió ser seria.

-Simplemente no lo vi necesario-hablo descuidadamente el mayor, rodando lo ojos para evitar mirarlo.

-Pues yo sí creo que es necesario, quiero hablar de lo que paso hace unos días- dijo con firmeza.

-Fue algo sin importancia- utilizo ese tono de voz que antes de ser Iron Man había provocado que Happy se abalanzara en más de una ocasión contra personas que querían golpearlo.

-¿Realmente piensas así?- su voz se quebró un poco pero mantuvo la compostura.

Listo, esa era la pregunta que haría que todo volviera a la normalidad, Tony sabía que solo tenía que pronunciar un "Si" y esos grandes ojos se cristalizarían, su invitado derramaría algunas lágrimas, probablemente se disculparía por haberlo estado molestando tanto, inventaría una excusa y saldría de ahí posiblemente corriendo para no volver nunca más. Era lo correcto, tenía que dar su respuesta que era el pase para salir de su vida y que ambos continuaran caminos distintos, ligados en muchos sentidos pero separados a final de cuentas.

Y aun así aquella simple palabra no salía de su boca.

-Responde- sonó casi como una súplica.

-Simplemente déjalo así - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡No puedes decir que no pasó nada cuando yo te bese!

-Basta- ahora fue él quien estuvo a punto de suplicar.

\- ¡Tú me respondiste el beso!

-Detente

-¡Y no puedes decir que fue un beso que le darías a cualquiera porque yo sé que hubo sentimientos de por medio!

-¡PETER!-dijo por fin viéndolo de nuevo, notando como las lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas y su rostro estaba rojo por los gritos.

-Yo te amo Tony y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, puedes negarlo las veces que quieras pero nunca podrás engañarme- mientras hablaba se acercaba poco a poco al mayor.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo un poco exasperado- Esto es un completo error.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres casi un niño que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere- todo se sentía tan raro, eran las palabras correctas pero sus sentimientos lo hacían todo tan contradictorio.

-No soy un niño, soy más joven que tú es verdad, pero tengo la edad suficiente para decidir si estoy enamorado de alguien- ya estaba parado a menos de medio metro del hombre- Te amo Tony.

Aún recuerda la vez que le dijo que podría empezar a llamarlo así en lugar de Señor Stark, los ojos del más joven habían brillado con tanta felicidad que Tony temió derretirse por ello, fue justamente estando en ese taller, el chico había mostrado interés por los proyectos en los que estaba el mayor y Stark sin saber cómo; había terminado invitándolo a la torre. A ese encuentro le habían seguido muchos más, a veces solo ellos y en otras ocasiones junto Rodhey, Happy y Papper.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú-dijo con un poco de pesar, en un pasado no le hubiera importado tener algo con alguien más joven, pero ahora era diferente y sentía que no podía hacerle eso a Peter.

-Eso no es importante- por un segundo sonó con ese toque de ingenuidad que tanto le gustaba a Tony.

-Claro que es importante-respondió con cansancio- Tú aun eres muy joven, tienes cosas que ver conocer y vivir, pero no al lado de una persona vieja como yo, sino junto a alguien tan joven como tú, que pueda llevar un ritmo acelerado.

-Déjame quedarme a tu lado Tony, todas esas cosas de las que me hablas, está bien; quiero vivirlas pero quiero hacerlo junto a ti y no me importa la rapidez con la que se mueva la vida, sino el cariño que se le ponga a todo lo que hagamos, no creo que haya una forma mejor que estando junto a la persona amada… así que déjame quedarme junto a ti Tony, por favor, por favor; te lo suplico, déjame quedarme- pidió mientras juntaba sus manos con las del hombre.

-Sabes que moriré mucho antes que tú, ¿Verdad?-sabía que cedería ante el joven, no tenía la voluntad de negarle nada.

-Ni siquiera usted puede asegurar eso Señor Stark-dijo con un poco de burla y una pequeña sonrisa- Nuestro trabajo detrás de las máscaras es muy peligroso y estamos expuestos a todo, más desde que el equipo de salvadores decidieron jugar entre ellos a la guerra-comento con burla.

-Te recuerdo mocoso que tú también participaste en esa guerra-fingió enojo.

-Técnicamente yo no soy un Vengador-dijo con cierto aire de sabiondo- Además, ¿Cómo podría resistirme cuando el siempre encantador Iron Man me invito a luchar a su lado?

-Tienes razón nunca tendrás el control suficiente para resistirte a mis encantos- comento con egocentrismo- Solo no vuelvas a decir que morirás, tú tienes que vivir muchos años aun cuando yo no esté- dijo mientras libraba sus manos y lo abrazaba.

-¿Eso significa que me dejaras estar a tu lado?-pregunto aceptando el abrazo y estrechando más al hombre.

-Sí, aunque ni siquiera debería considerarlo, tomando en cuenta la osadía que tuviste al rechazar mi invitación de formar parte de los vengadores.

-Quería convertirme en un mejor hombre para poder estar más cerca de ti- susurro.

-Pues lo lograste.

Sabía que aceptar a ese chico era casi tirarse al vacío, solo esperaba que hubiera algo que lo detuviera de estrellarse contra el suelo, era la tercera vez en su vida que sus sentimientos se veían afectados por otra persona pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones esta vez era más intenso, con Pepper había sido todo muy agradable, centrado y correcto, tanto así que cuando sus sentimientos se vieron afectados por otra persona, la mujer había tomado sus cosas diciéndole que necesitaba un tiempo que volvería y así lo hizo. Con Rogers, la persona por la que su relación con Pepper había tenido que llegar a su fin, todo siempre estuvo rodeado de mucha intensidad, no le sorprendía pues al ser los líderes del grupo una parte de ellos siempre luchaba por intentar superar al otro, incluso inconscientemente. Justamente el mor que había sentido por ello podía definirse en agradable e intenso, sin embargo lo que sentía por aquel que ahora estaba entre sus brazos simplemente no podía describirlo, era todo lo que había sentido antes y mucho más.

-Tony- susurro.

-Dime Peter- dijo con cariño.

-Tony….Tony no me quiero ir

-No-dijo alarmado separándose un poco para ver el rostro preocupado de Peter pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

-No me quiero ir Tony… no me quiero ir… no me quiero ir-su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en cenizas.

-No, no, no, no, no…

-Lo siento Tony….

-¡PETER!- grito mientras sus ojos se abrían para toparse con una profunda oscuridad, todo su cuerpo estaba sudado, respiraba aceleradamente y el dolor en su pecho era inmenso, lo tenía desde que había sucedido aquella tragedia en ese mundo alejado, una vez más se había acostado pensando en Peter y las pesadillas habían invadido su sueño cuando se quedó dormido, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando aunque el dolor no se esfumo.

En medio de la oscuridad noto unos ojos azules que lo miraban con dolor.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con ese chico Tony?-dijo el hombre que estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared.

-No deberías entrar a mi cuarto sin autorización- después de que llego a la Tierra aterrizando en wakanda lo habían curado, apenas se sintió un poco mejor y se fue a la torre, no sabía por qué, pero sus excompañeros que habían sobrevivido lo habían seguido y él no tenía ganas ni fuerza para caer en infantilismos y correrlos.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto- comento severo el hombre.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Rogers, por favor sal de aquí- dijo fastidiado.

-Mañana comenzaremos a trazar la forma en que vamos a contraatacar-comenzó a caminar a la puerta sabiendo que no obtendría nada más del hombre.

-Ahí estaré- respondió.

-Muy bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Mañana… mañana… mañana…todo comenzara a moverse a partir de mañana y te prometo Peter que te vengare-dijo abrazándose a sí mismo- Y cuando todo termine voy a encontrarte así sea buscándote en la muerte… Ya nada tiene sentido si no puedo mostrarte la vida- susurro mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

FIN

Espero que me haya quedado bien la historia, es la primera vez que escribo de los vengadores, la razón por la que escribí esta historia es por una plática que tuve con unas amigas acerca de cómo Peter y Tony pueden tomar un rol de familiar, amigos o pareja, realmente no me importa como los pongan; con que ellos estén en un plano juntos me gusta cómo interactúan, aunque mi pareja favorita es Stony así que tal vez un día me anime a escribir algo de ellos.


End file.
